


Light In The Dark

by Adam_Black76



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Black76/pseuds/Adam_Black76
Summary: Jane Romero doesn't know how she got here, or even remember leaving the station that night. But she's here, in a world completely surrounded by trees. There are others, they're welcoming. Well, some of them are. But there's one girl in particular, Nea, who is unlike the rest. Together they just might find a light in this dark world.





	Light In The Dark

Jane opened her eyes, she was laying on something that had to be the a mediocre mattress because it wasn't comfortable but yet it wasn't the most uncomfortable thing she's ever laid on. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly light room, the dark walls coming into focus. From the inside it looked like an empty house, nothing on the walls and basic wood flooring. She laid back down, running her hands over her face as she attempted to go over the events of last night. Her mother, on her talk show... what a disaster that probably was. She couldn't wait to hear all about the ratings from the network exec who was sure to be waiting for her in her office when she got down to the station. Her thoughts of paperwork and tv ratings were brought to a screeching halt as her surroundings finally registered. She shot up in bed, the naked mattress creaked with her movements. Throwing her feet around the side she further examined the room, she looked around at the naked log cabin interior, unsure of what was going on.

"What the fuck..." She whispered to herself, getting up from the bed. She walked to the window next to her bed and looked out at other cabins that were neatly lined up around a sort of cul-de-sac. 16 Cabins all together, each cabin had a uniform look on the outside with each lawn decorated differently.

"So there are others," She thought to herself, turning away from the window to explore more of the cabin. Walking over to the set of folding doors she assumed had to be a closet. Pulling them apart she saw that there were clothes neatly hung on hooks. Each outfit was different and definitely something she'd never seen or purchased before. She looked down at her body and realized she was still wearing her pinstripe suit from yesterday's show. "Is there at least a shower in this place?" She questioned before hearing what sounded light running water coming from behind a closed door to the left of the closet. Furrowing her brow she curiously marched up to the door and turned the latch, throwing open the door before putting her fists up. Steam rolled out of the room. A shower. She walked into the just as dimly lit room and looked at herself in the mirror. "Might as well hop in," she told herself as she started to fumble with her bun, dropping her long hair and sending it cascading down her shoulders.

She then picked at the buttons of her shirt, taking off her blazer before pulling her shirt off. Taking her bra off next, she continued to undress before climbing in under the warm stream of steady water. "At least they have good water pressure," she joked to herself as she let the water run over her. It felt nice, she had no idea why but she felt like she'd been in a wreck. Her body ached and her bones were sore. She closed her eyes and rustled her hair, getting it wet thoroughly. She opened her eyes, looking around for something to wash herself with. She found a bottle that reminded her of the brand she uses at home but the label had only incoherent letters smashed together where the text should be, "okay, that's weird."

She opened it nonetheless and squeezed some out into her hand, the lovely lavender scent filled the room and she went to work with shampooing her hair. Massaging her scalp ever so gently. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation, she knew she was probably in for some weird shit when she met the owner of the cabin and their neighbors so she decided it best to release some stress and pamper herself before getting down to business. She had no problem meeting new people, hell she was a talk show host. She got paid to talk to strangers, about beauty, fashion, you name it and she was ready to discuss it. She knew that the people who lived next door might know who owned the cabin she was currently in and might be able to direct her back home.

Finished with her shower she climbed out and grabbed the fluffy dark grey towels that were hung on a small ornate steel rack next to the shower doors. She carefully wrapped one right under her armpits and wrapped one around her hair. She exited the bathroom, the cold wood floor sending shivers up her spine. She glanced at the closet before decided she wasn't going to wear anything in this strangers closet and turned back to grab her suit before realizing it was gone. "Okay, what the f-" she started before glancing at the bed and seeing her suit neatly folded on the bed. It looked clean, pressed even. She stared it curiously, stepping over gently to the pile of folded clothes. She looked around for someone who might have moved her clothes but there was no one in sight. Turning back to her clothes, she cautiously picked up her undergarments and put them on. Something moving outside the window caught her eye, people. People were exiting the houses and looking over to the one she was in. They all started gathering, looking like they were talking amongst themselves. She watched them as she put her clothes on, finishing up the last of the buttons when she noticed they were moving towards her cabin.

"Show time," she said as she exited the bedroom out into a small hallway, it led down with a few doors on either side. She could see a faint glowing at the end of the hallway. Following the light she made her way down the hallway and out into what she assumed was the empty living room, she could see a small archway that led into an empty kitchen. She had no idea why the house looked so empty, so new. Her thoughts were cut short by the knocking at the door. She made her way to the door and opened it, staring back at her were the expectant glances of her neighbors.

"Hello, my name is Jane Romero. Can someone please tell me whose house this is?" They all stared back at her, one man who was standing in front of the group pointed to the wall outside the door. "It's yours lady."

His hard words caught her off guard, "mine?" she thought, "this cabin can't be mine..." she continued as she poked her head out of the doorway to see a small plaque hanging on the wall that read, 'Jane Romero.' She stumbled back after reading her name on the plaque, this house was hers? How? How could this house be hers when she'd never seen it before? Question after questions raced through her head as she stepped backward. "You okay, sugar?" A voice rang out as a tall, beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped out from the pack and walked over to her, resting a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Whats... w-whats going on here?" Jane demanded, looking the strawberry blonde directly in the eyes. The woman looked at the rest of the pack and shrugged, "you're in the realm of the entity, sweetheart."

"The what?!" Jane screamed, pulling away from the woman. She knew it, the woman was crazy. Realm of the entity? They were a part of a cult, lunatics. They'd kidnapped her, taken her from the station and brought her here to brainwash her and force her to assimilate to their life and beliefs. Well, she's not having it.

"You're crazy, huh? All fucking crazy!" She shouted as she marched past them, down the front steps and onto the sidewalk where she began her march to somewhere where the people were sane and could call her an uber. She looked back as they migrated off the porch and onto the sidewalk but weren't following her, just watching. Staring. She turned back with a scoff, marching past house after house until she neared the end of the street. The gates opened up to a forest, "fucking fantastic. These lunatics live in the woods. Thank god I didn't wear the Jimmy Choo's."

She got closer and closer to the exit and felt a rush of relief wash over her as she was finally out of this lunatic town. She screamed as she was stopped by large black spikes that ripped out of the ground and barricaded the exit. "What the fuck!" She screamed, turning back to the distant group that was standing outside the cabin. She stepped back and the spikes retracted back into the dirt where they'd come from. She straightened her suit and tried again, once again met with the same black spikes except this time there came a loud thundering noise from the sky. She looked up and followed the clouds that were overhead of the small group of people. Her eyes widened in horror as long back spider leg-like claws reached down from the clouds and snatched up four of the people standing in a group. She fell to the ground, feeling ready to faint. "What the fuck is going on, I must be dreaming..." 

She looked up as the small crowd shuffled towards her, their faces unfazed by what had just happened. As if none of these had seen the four victims get plucked off the ground by what she assumed was their 'entity'

"Did none of you fucking see that?!" She yelled from where she sat on the ground, everyone staring at her with unchanged expressions. She just looked around at them with what she only assumed was a dumbfounded expression because she couldn't believe that they just stood there as those people were torn from the group into the fucking sky. "Please tell me someone just saw that... that thing take those people?!" Everyone just kind of glanced at each other. Some had pitiful looks, others had expression that read with some hidden fear along side a kind of dull emptiness that scared her. "That 'thing'," one of the woman said, walking through the crowd, kneeling in front of her. "Is 'The Entity', and it took them to participate in one of its sick trials. Just be lucky it wasn't you. New Girl."

Jane looked at the woman, a short scrawny looking woman wearing ragged street clothes and a torn beanie. She looked like your classic street rat but she spoke with an unrecognizable accent, unlike the other lady who spoke with a clear as day southern accent. "What does it want with me?" Jane asked, looking at the girl who was now extending her hand to help her up. "No one knows, some of the others have found journal entries that talk about it but no one really knows what it is." 

"No one knows what it wants with any of us, but we're here. And we have to face those fucking creatures every time 'The Entity' calls upon us." A woman with braids pulled back into a messy ponytail and a tattered green apron chimed in. She looked at all of them, the realization that they weren't lying and this was the situation that they were all currently in. And now, so was she.


End file.
